The Whole World Could Come Crashing Down
by ClairyBearyBaby
Summary: AU: A national revolution occurred at the end of their sophomore year, causing their whole world to come crashing down around them. Santana is all alone, except for what remains of her friends. She's beginning to give up any hope on life, love, and the pursuit of happiness. Quinn knows what she wants, but she also knows she can't have it. Will they find love in a hopeless place?


**Preface and Description of AU**: During July of their sophomore year in High school, the Glee students lived through a national revolution and drastic re-alignment of the U.S.A. after already having lived through a year-long war. A revolution had broken out and the country split in half after the war concluded. The border of the left half starts from the states of Montana, Wyoming, Colorado, and New Mexico and stretches out to the West Coast and Pacific Ocean. This side of the country is referred to as "Freeside" and continues to employ the pre-war government, except that it takes on an extreme form of liberation (legalized prostitution, drugs, gambling, etc…) Anything to the right of Freeside and reaching out to the East Coast and Atlantic Ocean is under the new harsh regime that can be compared to the totalitarian government in _"V for Vendetta." _These two new environments are seemingly complete opposites.

As a result of this AU, events that took place in Glee after this time-rift never transpired, and many characters' lives have been altered as a result. This story picks up in December of their senior year.

* * *

The Monday morning alarm raucously sounded off from the built in speakers from the ceiling above, signaling that it was now 4:00 a.m. and time for her to begin readying herself for the rigorous school day ahead at McKinley. Santana Lopez rubbed at her eyes and let out an exhausted yawn as she set her feet onto the cold concrete floor below her cot. She was already accustomed to not getting close to anything that resembled a good night's rest on the thin worn mattress that would allow the springs from below to permeate into her back throughout the night. Her wool blanket was worn and ragged. The barred window to her left had been broken by rioters over the summer and still had yet to be replaced. The crisp and cold December air set an icy shill to the room, and across the Latina's frail body. There was even a thin layer of frost forming on the windowsill, encouraged by the lack of a heater in her room. She had already developed a horrendous cough due to her current living conditions, malnutrition, and general lack of medical care. She was a broken shell of her former self, however resolute her will. Her strength and resilience is what had allowed her to survive this long. She had learned to cope with the new world she lived in, with the hope that in just a few short months after graduation, she could aspire to achieve a fraction of the freedom she so desired. The former Cheerio could attempt to escape and reach the Freeside, a foreign land many often dreamt of. It was a land her best friends were well aware she would risk her own life to reach once she was released from this chamber she now called home.

She now lived in the LSRI, or the "Lima Student Residential Institution," which was really just a fancy title for an Orphanage that performed more as a prison for the Latina and many other residents. Santana was starting to become numb to people disappearing, it occurred so often that she was becoming desensitized to it. So it came as no surprise to her when she noticed the cot opposite hers lay empty this morning. Last week, her roommate Tina Chang had been flagged. There was no official statement released to the public, and there never was for this sort of thing, but the Latina knew. She knew all too well how everything worked in the new world they lived in. She knew that her roommate had been shipped off to one of the many re-location camps in the state, for whatever reason. She knew that her friend would meet a similar fate to that of her parents who had been re-located at the start of her junior year, just a few short months after the new government had been established.

It was something she had finally come to terms with, that she may never see her family and friends again. Her father had warned her that because they were different, because of their Hispanic background, because they were liberal, and because her father was a member of the underground organization that defended their constitutional rights, that if they lost the war, they would be sent away. Whether or not her parents were still alive was highly questionable, however doubtful. She had heard the stories and she knew what often happened to the people at those camps. Everything she heard allowed her to appreciate every moment she had that much more. She wouldn't allow herself to think about the atrocities, not anymore, that would just be torture. When the war first broke out during her sophomore year, many joined forces with the Freeside, and those who fought inevitably lost. Anyone who was affiliated with the so-called "uprising" was considered an insurgent and was thrown into a train and re-located to one of the camps. They now lived under the tyranny of the new government that called itself the Supreme Assembly. Santana narrowly escaped re-location because she was still a student and underage at the time of inquisition. So instead of being flagged, she was simply sent to the LSRI, along with many other fellow classmates. During this time, students who lost parental guardians were seen as "redeemable"; after graduation they could be placed into whatever career the government saw fit for its own purposes. This was the fate the Latina faced. There was no more dreaming. Life was now a constant nightmare from which there was no awakening.

The new government reigned control. Its armies would march the state capital streets carrying the new flag and flaunt their authority on a daily basis. The flag was simply red on the left, white on the right, with a black 'X' that reached from corner to corner. All students would pledge allegiance to the Supreme Assembly every morning and watch a televised speech of brainwashing proportions from the new regime. There was also a 7:00 curfew established, new classes at school, new uniforms, and the arts and after school programs had been completely removed. Music, singing, dancing, drawing, and writing for freedom of expression were all frowned upon and considered to be blasphemous actions to the government.

However stringent their lives became, there were still many riots and protests in the streets. Many underground organizations had also formed on the city/town levels and would have bi-weekly meetings. The new government had yet the 'supreme' power (despite its title) to contain such groups and their activities. Because of this fact, many of the underground trains that ran to Freeside were still in operation and running on a daily basis. The new system was not exempt from corruption and the greed of war profiteers; many local level officials would make a large profit from looking the other way and allowing such shenanigans to go on. Though, the tickets to Freeside came at a hefty price that almost no one could afford, unless they had "connections" or were given the green-light by being a government official or by being of relation to said individual. So boarding a train and simply fleeing to the Freeside would forever remain a pipe dream for many. Some were lucky enough to have escaped via the trains before the war was lost; they saw the impending doom, packed up what they could, and left. Rachel Berry had escaped to California with her fathers, because the new government flagged anyone who was out and homosexual. Kurt Hummel's father Burt had insisted that Kurt go along with them, and he did despite his reluctance. It was a heartbreaking day for many of the students. They knew that from that day forth, saying goodbye was a permanent fixture and usually meant, forever. Especially considering that contact between anyone on Freeside and anyone that lived under the Supreme Assembly was considered highly illegal, and if you got caught you would get first-class flagged. This meant an immediate "removal" from the remnants of society.

Those were difficult days. They all knew that Glee would soon cease to exist and forever remain a distant memory of a life that was no longer theirs to live. They knew that many of them would never see each other again. It would be a lie to say that Santana and the others weren't anything but envious of Kurt and Rachel. They would know true freedom, something Santana and the others may very well never know again. During that time, Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury refused to flee and stayed at McKinley, until they were both flagged in November for what rumors deemed as "challenging authority." Without their watchful and compassionate eye over the student body, the amount of students being flagged over the past month had nearly doubled. Tina Chang was the latest victim, making it seem as though no one at McKinley would be safe. It was only a matter of time before someone else would become flagged. The question was, who?

Santana had managed to pull her achy body upright and made her way out into the hallway and into one of the shared bathrooms that made washing up after Cheerio practice in the locker rooms seem like a fucking Spa day. The yellow ceramic floors were cracked and grimy, there was the distinct stench of mold in the air, and the room was crammed with overly hormonal teenage girls. The Latina had gotten used to the lack of privacy as the tattered lime-green curtains was all that separated her from the person showering only mere inches away. She made it her business to practice silence whenever she would enter the common areas of the LSRI. Santana was known for her sharp and witty tongue and had to be careful exercising her voice. If she said the wrong thing and someone spoke out about it, she could risk becoming flagged, and that was a risk she wasn't willing to take for someone who wasn't worth it. She had already gotten into a fight with Lauren Zizes during her junior year and had to spend a month in the isolation ward for punishment. It was a dark and dank room in the basement of the LSRI that wasn't fit for rats or spiders. She was also completely stripped of her LSRI rights during that month. She wasn't allowed to study in the library, walk the park grounds, or socialize with anyone outside of regular school hours. She felt like an inmate at a high security prison, and she wouldn't go through that experience again. If she was already living in hell, that room felt like its lowest level.

After taking a vow of silence in the cafeteria and eating her oatmeal which tasted more like rotten baby food, she headed off to the school bus that would transport her and the other students to McKinley for the day. She first stood in a military style line and waited for roll call before she was even allowed to board. After waiting several minutes she finally heard a very intense voice shout out "Santana Lopez," which signaled for her to get her ass on that bus as fast as she could. She sat down towards the back of the bus next to a silent freshman who she knew wouldn't provoke her into a bad mood or saying something she may very well regret. Many of the students were rowdy and drew too much attention to themselves from the superiors. She hated most of the people here, but she wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to risk what was left of her life over a petty quarrel with someone who was likely to get themselves flagged anyways. This was safe, and this is where she usually sat, sharing a mutual silence with a short and nerdy redhead with freckles named Hayley.

A weekend at the LSRI seemed like an eternity. Once she was at McKinley she could see what was left of her friends, and finally exhale. But until she entered that building, she might as well have been on an open battlefield. She had to watch her every move, every word, and walk on egg shells.

"Looks like they bombed another one…" Hayley carefully whispered to Santana in her right ear and pressed her index finger up against the scratched glass. The girl was clearly pointing out another building that had been completely leveled out. There were also large piles of rubble along the sides of the road. It could have been rioters, or it could have been the government. But the war-zone like view proved that it was no longer safe to just wander the inner-city streets alone without taking a great risk of danger. If she wanted to roam around after school, she had to do so carefully. She would need to find a ride back to the LSRI, or take the bus after school. The latter meant spending what was left of the day miserable and alone at the "prison". She could also risk breaking curfew and walking home, but considering what she was currently looking at, that wasn't an option anymore. Perhaps she could spend a few hours after school with Quinn or Brittany and get a ride with one of them. She could also hit Puck up for a ride in his patrol car like she usually did when it was finally time to go "home."

Santana's mouth had been agape and she quickly closed it and nodded at Hayley in acknowledgment. She continued looking out the window over the other girl at the minefield they were currently driving through. She took a deep breath and pressed her head into the back of her seat as she closed her eyes. She hoped that when she opened them up again she would finally be at school, and she could live to see another day. Another day meant possibilities. Santana liked the idea of possibilities. It gave her hope, something of which she had very little left.

"Don't get too worked up about it. We'll make it, we always do. They haven't bombed a school bus yet, why start now?" Santana reassured the girl next to her, although she was actually reassuring herself. Truthfully, she wasn't sure. She didn't know what to expect anymore. It seemed like the entire world was crashing down around her and she was helpless. Expecting and hoping was a lot like setting yourself up for failure. Her heart raced as she felt every bump and dip in the road. She dreamt of another time and place, and that's what got her through until they pulled out front of her favorite building in all of Lima. A building that she knew meant familiar faces. Faces that would make her heart skip a beat when she had the privilege to see them yet another day. She never knew if it might be the last time she would see a face, so she made it her job to memorize every incandescent detail and commit it to her memory. After over half of the students exited the bus, she reached the stairs and began descending towards the pavement.

"Hey there foxy mama," Puck had an arm stretched out and was leaning up against the bus waiting for Santana to step off. He was dressed in his patrolman uniform. He actually looked very debonair in what looked like a blue Film Noir detective suit complete with a fedora. He had been removed from the school along with several other "trouble-makers" and was promoted to this respectful position that he obviously didn't take very seriously. He didn't have to go to school, but he got to watch over McKinley and look out for "suspicious behavior." He wasn't granted immunity, but he was certainly granted leniency as his title was a definite position of power within the community. His responsibilities also included receiving lists of the flagged students each day and transporting them to city officials for further "transportation." Santana knew what that meant, and it wasn't good. Puck wasn't allowed to tell her the details, but he could usually non-verbally communicate to her pretty well on what he had to do that day. She was his best friend, and he guarded her like a sister. She would have hated his protective and over-bearing nature if she knew she didn't need it so badly. She would never admit that, especially to him. It was nice to know she had someone still looking out for her. He was the only family she had left.

"Puck… These uniforms make me look like Rachel fucking Berry in some creepy old man's wet dream of a Chinese school-girl. I can't even drop a pen without some Neanderthal trying to look up my skirt," she rolled her eyes at him and wrapped her hand around his right arm as they walked towards the school.

"You do know I can have that taken care of if anyone _actually_ does that, right?" Puck quirked an eyebrow at her as he nonchalantly slipped the side of his blazer open and flashed his gun and handcuffs. He knew that she didn't appreciate the unwanted attention she would get at school because of the uniform, especially from the men. She hadn't exactly come out and said it, but he knew she liked women. Too bad she'd never be able to explore to what extent, that wasn't possible, not anymore. Even Puck and Santana were forced to break-up when the no-relationship rule was first established at McKinley last year. She would never be able to have what she really wanted, a girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend. No matter what, Puck still looked out for her, and he'd do anything he could within his power to make sure she didn't feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable at the school. He figured it was the least he could do considering she gave him her v-card. They would also still hook-up on rare occasion when given the chance to get alone for a few hours after-school. She didn't have to, and he didn't pressure her to; he honestly didn't care about that aspect of their "relationship." She also didn't really enjoy it that much, but she was usually the one who initiated it. It allowed her to feel momentarily alive again, granting her the sensation of being intimately connected with another person in this fucked up world. It was a way for them to temporarily escape, together. The term friends with benefits could have never been more genuine.

"Mhmm, I remember when you took care of Jew-Fro last year after that pervert grabbed Quinn's ass," She laughed at Puck for having gone all Lima Heights on carrot-top. Truthfully, she was just as angry about that incident. She felt just as- if not more protective over Quinn. She wanted to fuck that kid up herself, but she knew she couldn't. The days of the unholy-trinity wreaking havoc among the student body were long gone. Her powers, her privileges, and her pride had all been revoked.

"What? Punk had it coming," Puck grinned at Santana as they continued to walk towards the door. "So am I walking you to class today, or am I just seeing you later?" Puck stopped behind the door and looked at her expectantly awaiting an answer.

Santana looked down at the ground and shook her head. "Puck, you can't walk me to class _every _day. I mean, I'm pretty sure everyone already knows you're boning me at this point _anyways_, but let's try and avoid giving them something to talk about." She was kind of embarrassed that he had to follow her everywhere like a personal watchdog. She was also pretty sure people were starting to give her dirty looks and she didn't want to get him in trouble for not doing his job.

"I do like me some hot Latina school-girls," Puck eyed her and licked his lips. "Besides, you knows you loves that Puckster magic-" He winked at her and leaned forward "-We still on for later? I'll let you blow my whistle if you want," He was trying to get a rise out of her. He also really wanted to get some; it _had_ been over a week. But, what he truly wanted more than anything else was to just spend some time with someone other than the pricks he had to work with on most days. He wanted companionship, and so did Santana.

Santana's eyes widened and then rolled before she punched him in the arm. Something she knew she could only get away with doing to him. "Oh please Hump-free Bogart, you're so full of yourself. You're not even that good… You'll see me later though, 'cause I'm gonna need a ride home again. Bombs and shit," Santana chastised him before swinging the main door open in his face, scrunching up the brim of his hat, and walking into the school hallway. As raw and ridiculous as their morning conversations usually were, she always looked forward to them. It was her piece from the past that would let her know there was still some part of the old world left within her. She was allowed to just be herself around him, without any penalties.

Santana worked her way over to her locker to the left of the main hallway. She turned her Masterlock in the memorized sequence and opened the door. She released a heavy sigh when she saw the pictures she still had splayed out on the inside of the door like a collage of the past, made up of her friends and family. Some faces she remembered, some were forgotten. _ I don't remember these people. Not who they were - everything's changed. I miss them. _She stood in front of her locker for several minutes inspecting every detail of the photos, as a reel began playing in her mind from a different time. _God, Brittany's legs look fucking amazing in this picture. How is it that I never tapped that?  
_

Quinn turned the corner of the hallway and stopped next to the fountain so that she could eye Santana from behind without being noticed. She took in the luscious Brunettes figure and the way her mini grey skirt showcased the curves of her ass and thighs perfectly. She bit her lip at the very sight and the lustful thoughts it gave her. She was clearly ogling, but she wasn't going to stop herself, not now that she could stare from the perfect vantage point without getting caught. She found herself doing this every morning before she made her way over to the girl and they would walk to their first class together. As her eyes ran carefully up the Latina's back, drinking in every detail, she noticed how the girl was busying herself with the pictures in front of her. She seemed spaced out, and she hadn't even gathered the books from her locker yet. What is she doing anyways? Quinn found the girl's position to be very compromising, in more than one way. If she were to show up late for class, Quinn knew she would have to come up with some ridiculous lie to keep the girl from getting into trouble. Quinn knew she could protect the girl if she had too, her father had become Chief Officer for Lima, and both Russell Fabray and his family had been granted immunity. She was safe, and the girl standing in front of her that she had these confounding feelings for, was anything but. _I, Quinn Fabray, am attracted to someone that I can never, ever be with. If only this war had never happened. I could… I could… I could… make sweet love to this flawless beauty that stands before me. She is the definition of perfection._

Quinn recalled a time from early junior year, before the laws had become so ridiculously strict and required her to conform to her family's obligations. Santana had spent the night at her house. They were alone in Quinn's bedroom cuddled up on her bed, and the brunette had confessed that she liked girls. She said she wanted to 'be with' a woman, and Quinn wasn't sure if she was asking her, or simply just stating her feelings. At the time, Quinn was confused and afraid for numerous reasons; the most perplexing reason was because in that moment she wanted to lean in and kiss the Brunette, and she wasn't sure why. Instead of relinquishing all of her fears and doubts, she embraced her reluctance and told the girl that it was stupid and never going to happen. Quinn told her that it was a sin and that if she did such a thing she would be re-located to one of the camps, and killed. Quinn pretended to be repulsed by the idea, when in reality she had never felt such supple warmth between her thighs.

That was now well over a year ago. Quinn's views and desires had changed quite a lot since then, but unfortunately, so had everything else too. If she could go back, she would jump the girl without a second thought, rip her clothes off, and ravish her for the entirety of the night. Now it seemed as though she would never have the opportunity to be with the one person who had the ability to make her knees go weak and her heart flutter, again. _Alright, so this is far more than attraction. I'm madly in love with this girl. Too bad she'll never know it. _

Santana felt like she was being watched. She had that primal feeling in her gut like someone was burning a hole into the back of her head. She hoped it wasn't another one of those creepy guys perving on her. If it was, she was going to have to run back out to the parking lot and take Puck up on his offer. She carefully tilted her head over her left shoulder only to find a pair of lascivious hazel eyes. She seemed to have startled the blonde and she chuckled to herself at the reaction she earned from catching her like that. Quinn was hiding behind her short feathered hair, tilting her head down so that the long bangs covered her embarrassed hazel eyes that pleaded innocence.

"Hi, Q. How long you been standing there staring at me like that? I thought you were some perv or something there for a second." Santana grabbed her books and shut her locker door before walking over to the speechless blonde. She had a picture in her hand that she had removed before closing the door.

"You know… If you're just going to keep staring at me like that, a picture might last longer," She drawled as she handed the blonde a photo of the two girls together in Glee club, both sporting full grins, shoulders brushing, and pure happiness beaming from their eyes. Santana placed her books into her bag and swung it over her shoulder before noticing Quinn's reaction to the picture. Her expression was bittersweet.

"This is-" Quinn choked out as she looked at the picture amorously. "-We looked so happy here, and you, you looked so beautiful San. Shit. Not that you don't look beautiful now, because' you look fucking hot, but-"

Santana interrupted her with a very real and exasperated cough before she spoke in a rough and raspy voice. "Who the fuck are you kidding, do you even hear me? I'm sick; I sound like a dying rhinoceros and I'm fucking wheezing all the time. I don't get to eat much of anything anymore, I haven't seen a doctor in like two fucking years, and I've lost at least ten pounds. Yeah… _real_ _fucking hot_. Don't try and make me feel better. It's flattering, but it's not gonna work." She shook her head and waved her hands around with attitude as she spoke. She felt like Quinn was mocking her and how she looked. She was feeling extremely insecure and vulnerable, and the worst part was she knew there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. This was all out of her control, and she hated that.

"I wasn't, I honestly think you're perfect. And if you need medicine I'll bring some into school tomorrow. And there's always school lunches San, I can give you my food if you need it, all you ever had to do was ask. Unlike you, I actually get plenty of food at home. I mean… shit! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Oh, you know what I mean. You look amazing. You're still the most beautiful girl in the entire school, so don't say that. No matter what happens to you, I'll always see you as beautiful. You're just… " Quinn stumbled over her words as she tried to ease the brunette's pain. Only Santana had the power to strip Quinn of her verbal prowess and turn her into a nervous wreck that stammered. She couldn't find the words to express what she was trying to say, so she just stepped forward and pulled Santana into her arms as tightly as she could, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and resting her head on her left shoulder. Quinn placed her lips up against Santana's left ear.

"Quinn…" Santana shook her head and tried to push Quinn away. She didn't want to believe the girl's words. She felt like _everything_ had been taken away from her, including her beauty. How could anyone see her as anything other than a disaster right now? She hadn't been told she's beautiful or loved since her parents were taken away from her. There's just no way that Quinn is being honest with her, she couldn't believe it. She felt Quinn's lips part against her ear and the girl began to whisper into her. Quinn had originally intended to whisper sweet nothings, but when the words came flooding in from her heart she felt the overwhelming need to share them. The touch felt fucking amazing, and Santana settled deep into her arms, quelling her attempt to fight this and rendering her speechless. She shivered as the first syllable left Quinn's lips and grazed her skin.

"You… are perfect. No matter what they do, they can't take this away-" Quinn squeezed the Latina and pecked a lingering kiss onto the outside edge of her ear before blowing a cool puff of air over the same location. She felt the tan girl melting into her arms at her touch and heard a breathy moan escape from her.

Encouraged, Quinn husked her voice and continued.

"-You, you… have the most beautiful soul, Santana. No one can ever take that away from you. This woman right here, in my arms, she's perfect, just the way she is. The whole world could come crashing down around her at this very moment, and she'd still be the most breathtaking person that I have ever seen in my entire life; I'd be standing here, ready to catch her and never let go as the walls came down all around us. You are so unbelievably special… if not to anyone else, than to me. Please see yourself... see yourself the way that I see you." Quinn finished and pressed another gentle kiss against the girl's ear.

She lifted her head off of her shoulder and tilted her head to look at the Brunette in front of her. Santana's head was drooped, so Quinn lifted her hand to cup her jaw and tilted her head up so that their eyes met. She looked into obscure brown eyes that had watered over her earnest words. They peered deep into Quinn, and within those eyes; she saw everything that was still good and just in this crazy world. They were two pools that represented everything she desired; she wanted to dive right in and drown. Using her hand, she pulled Santana's face closer to hers and looked at those luscious lips before meeting her eyes again. Santana didn't stop her. The girl just stood there, ready and willing to let Quinn take control of her. Quinn noticed a tear leave Santana's left eye.

Quinn leaned forward and kissed the tear as it fell down her cheek, stopping it in its tracks. She kissed away the sadness with every fiber of her being; pain striking her face at the touch of the Latina's skin setting a salacious fire to her quivering lips. She didn't want to let go, she didn't want to ever let go, she wanted more, she needed more. She reached her other hand up and gripped the other side of Santana's face. Santana whimpered under her touch. Quinn wanted to slide her lips over and kiss her right there, but she didn't move. Instead, she pulled back and pressed her head against the Brunette's forehead and looked fervently into her eyes. The eyes that made her feel completely naked and shut out the chaotic world around her. She was about to lean forward and close the final distance. Santana was about to let her do it. All signals were green. They were both lost in the moment, right there in the middle of the hallway, about to put everything on the line despite the danger around them for this one kiss. But then, the bell sounded for the start of first period, and the moment was lost.

Santana immediately pulled away, dropping her hands from the blonde's shoulders and slowly gliding them down her arms, scratching lightly as she trailed down, causing Quinn's skin to become goose flesh at the sensation. She seized the blonde's milky porcelain hand and pulled her forward as she started walking towards their first class, fingers delicately intertwined.

"C'mon Q, Gonna be late for class." Santana's voice was rough and her words came out just above a whisper. Quinn had caused her to lose her voice. She didn't understand what she was feeling, but she knew she felt something strange. She wanted to kiss Quinn. She wasn't sure if that was what Quinn wanted, but it seemed like Quinn wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to be kissed. She couldn't have though, this was Quinn, and she had made it abundantly clear that she wasn't into that during their Junior year. Yet, Quinn had just told her the most beautiful thing she had ever been told in her entire life. Quinn melted her heart with her words and Santana had become putty in her arms. Santana stopped thinking about this and just focused on the way Quinn's hand felt in hers. Whatever she was feeling didn't matter, because feelings didn't matter. Not anymore, not in this world. She couldn't allow her mind to wander on thoughts of Quinn, thoughts of _her _and Quinn. It could never happen. Maybe if they lived in some Alternate Universe where all hope wasn't lost. But they didn't, and it wasn't possible, and it never would be. Quinn could never be hers to have and she couldn't even try. She pushed the door open to their Math classroom with her back, facing Quinn, and then let go of her hand. When she released the blonde's hand, she felt like she released with it a part of her soul. Their hands had felt melded together by some invisible force. As they entered the room just in time, her eyes were locked on Quinn's, and Quinn's eyes locked onto hers; gazes never fading, only searching for answers the other couldn't provide. She had never felt this way about Quinn before, or anyone for that matter. She couldn't understand what was happening to her, why her heart was beating erratically out of her chest like a character in a cartoon. She was bewitched, and it was all because of Quinn.

* * *

**A/N:** Story inspired by a dream and in part from the graphics depicted in the "V for Vendetta Trailer" and the new "The Great Gatsby Trailer w/ New Music by Beyoncé x Andre 3000, Lana Del Rey, Florence + The Machine"

The majority of the story is already planned out! This is really just a teaser chapter to see how it goes over with everyone before I post more. I don't want to give anything away, but this is rated M for a reason, a reason that will be coming very, very soon. Perhaps the next chapter. ;)

Thank you for reading! I really appreciate you taking the time to review/favorite/follow. Please, please, please let me know what you think of this story! You guys are amazing! :)

Hopefully I'll be getting the second chapter for this out after I release the next chapter for my "It's Just One Night" Fanfic.


End file.
